1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit, a method of driving the same, and a display device including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices equipped with a display device as a user interface have become essential, and flat panel display devices are primarily widely used as a type of the display device since the flat panel display devices are suitable for making the electronic devices lightweight, thin, short, and small and for low power consumption.
Since a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices in recent times, is a non-self-emissive type device that displays an image by controlling an amount of a light provided from the outside, the LCD uses a separate light source, i.e., a backlight unit (“BLU”) including a backlight lamp, to provide the light to a liquid crystal panel of the LCD.
In recent years, a light emitting diode (“LED”) has been widely used as the light source due to various advantages such as low power consumption, environment-friendly feature, and slimness. The light emitting diode is provided as a separate module and connected to a connector of a printed circuit board having a driving circuit.